


A Softer Touch

by jatty, mychemicallyromance



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Ray and Little Gee [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ray, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, ddlb, little!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/pseuds/jatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy always worried though. That was part of why Gee loved him and trusted him so very much. Ray wasn’t like his last Daddy… Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> hii, so me and jatty had both written this, and she's getting me addicted to daddy!ray. go check her out, and also, we tried long and hard for this (maybe like...for two hours) and we're deciding to make this a series now. i hope you enjoy! please leave comments for both of us c:

Gerard leaned back in the tub, sliding further and further down into the bubbles and water until his chin was submerged and his knees poked up from the sea of white, lavender scented foam. His vampire rubber ducky bumped against his knee as Gee sent his angel rubber ducky sailing past it on the water, cutting a path through the foam. He’d wanted to bring more toys with him into the tub, but Daddy told him no—that last time he’d neglected to pick them all up causing one to get broken when Daddy stepped on it in the middle of the night during a trip to the restroom. He’d gotten a spanking for it and now he was only allowed two toys in the bath at a time until he proved he could pick up after himself.

It sucked, but Gee knew better than to complain. Daddy was fair and he couldn’t argue against fair rules—even if they sucked.

Pouting a little, Gee grabbed the vampire ducky and squeaked it before tossing it back into the water. Maybe if he was good tonight, Daddy would let him bring his bath crayons in with him tomorrow. He loved being able to draw on the white plastic walls of the shower and always made sure to include a hidden message or two for Ray.

A soft knock came at the door and Gee perked up, biting back the smile on his lips as he rose a little bit from the water.

“Gee? How are you doing in there, Baby?” Daddy asked through the door. He was always respectful of Gee’s need for privacy. Often he would allow Ray to help bathe him and sometimes he’d leave the door open so he could watch whatever his Daddy was doing in the living room as he soaked in the tub. Every now and then, however, Gerard just needed to distress and be alone for a little a while. When he closed the door, Ray understood and respectfully kept his distance—only interrupting whenever he started to become concerned if Gee had been too quiet for too long.

“I’m fine, Daddy!” Gee called, splashing a little so his Daddy would know he was alright.

“Do you need anything? More bubbles?” Daddy asked, his tone implying that he wanted Gee to tell him he could come in.

“No,” Gee said. “I’m okay, Daddy. I’ll be out soon.”

“No rush, Baby. I was just checking on you.”

“I love you!” Gee called, waiting only seconds before Ray reciprocated.

“Love you, too, Baby. I’ll be in the living room when you’re ready to get out. Just call me.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Gee said, sinking back down in the tub—snatching the vampire ducky and squeaking it. He listened to Ray walk away from the door and splashed around a bit more so his Daddy wouldn’t worry.

Daddy always worried though. That was part of why Gee loved him and trusted him so very much. Ray wasn’t like his last Daddy… Not at all.

Gerard shuddered at the memory of his last partner and slipped his head under the water—holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut. He wished the memories were as easy to wash away as dirt but, alas, they clung to him no matter how many baths he took or which scented bubbles he used.

Ray had been so good to him from the very beginning—from the very first day they met. Gee always expected the façade to drop, but it didn’t. Sometimes Ray would get angry—sometimes Daddy could be very, very strict—but he was never, ever cruel.

Gee poked his head up out of the water and took a deep breath.

That was exactly what it had been like when he first met Ray—like a breath of fresh air after spending so long being smothered.

It had never started off as a romance. They weren’t even friends at the start. Gerard had been looking for a new place to live when he came across an advertisement online for a man seeking a male roommate. The rent was reasonable and the requirements all fits with what Gerard expected in a roommate—lights out by ten thirty except on weekends, had to have a job, had to have his own transport to and from said job. Easy peasy, Gerard thought. So he contacted Ray and came to visit the apartment.

The first thing he’d noticed about Ray was his size—he was so tall and his hair, that _voluminous_ hair, made him seem that much larger. It was a little intimidating until Ray spoke. His voice was gentle and higher than Gerard had imagined, and his tone was just so friendly that it put Gerard at ease.

He showed Gerard the apartment, asked him about his job and if he felt secure in it since Gerard admitted he’d only recently been hired as an illustrator in the city. Gerard must’ve done well on his first impression since Ray called him the next morning and told him the spare room was his to rent. Gerard started moving in right away and settled in without a hassle.

Ray was kind, he was polite, he gave Gerard all the space he needed and respected his artwork. It seemed like the ideal living situation and Gerard hadn’t thought it could get any better. He never expected their co-occupancy to turn into a solid friendship built on similar tastes in music and film, and childhood situations—and lifestyles it turned out. Gerard had been so nervous when he let slip that his home life became stressful after his parents discovered he was gay. He hadn’t expected Ray to utter a short, “mine too.”

After that exchange, things just became…different. Gerard looked at Ray in a different way—with more fondness though he tried to resist his new feelings. It was difficult. It was a challenge…

Especially when repressed desires started bubbling up again. He’d gone months without bringing out any of his “Little” things. He kept his blankets packed away with his stuffies and coloring books—all the clothes he’d had from that time period had been thrown away after the breakup. Gerard had almost managed to convince himself that his perverse desire to be a Little and have a “Daddy” was completely gone. Whatever he’d been going through, he’d recovered from it after the awful, terrible breakup.

But being around Ray—strong, kind, protective Ray—picked at the locks around Gerard’s heart. Once he’d learned Ray liked men too (even if that didn’t mean Ray had any interest in him at all), it all came rushing back. He wanted to feel little. He wanted to revert back to that safe, innocent state.

It started with bringing out his favorite soft, purple blanket to snuggle at night. Then he’d broken into his stuffies and started putting one in his bed each night… Then came the pacifier—and a fair bit of shame.

The control he thought he had over his desires was proven wrong as suckling the silicone nub relaxed all his nerves. He began sneaking it into the shower with him after work, sucking it to calm himself as the deadlines mounted and the pressure on his performance grew stronger.

The more pressure he was under, the more he reverted to his Little state even though he had no one, no Daddy, to comfort and reassure him. He began to spend more time in Little Space when he was in the apartment, locking himself away from Ray and hiding—mostly out of embarrassment and shame. He liked it here with Ray and didn’t want his kink (if it really had to be called that) to come between them.

After all, what if Ray saw and thought he was some kind of pedophile or predator? He could handle Ray thinking he was a freak, but not Ray thinking he was a danger to anyone. Just because he liked to act small didn’t mean he wished he were truly that young again, or that he thought someone that young should be involved with anyone older.

He fought his reversion to Little Space as hard as he could, strived to keep it hidden, but when Ray came home early from work one day to find Gerard sitting on the floor in front of the television—coloring in one of the books he’d held onto from his last relationship—his efforts were all for naught.

The coloring he could possibly have explained away, but the pacifier in his mouth made moot any excuse he could imagine. He just sat there and stared at Ray in shock, his eyes as wide as they could possibly go. Ray’s face mirrored Gerard’s expression for several seconds before the shock wore off and he slowly walked into the apartment and closed the door.

Once it clicked shut, Gerard reached up and took the pacifier from between his lips—immediately beginning to sputter out excuses as Ray closed the distance between them.

He expected Ray to their walk past and ignore him, or insult him, or kick him for being such a perverted freak. He never in his wildest dreams expected Ray to kneel down beside him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the hand Gerard had wrapped around his pacifier.

He looked Gerard in the eyes, searching him with silent curiosity, before he quietly spoke the words which seemed to conjure the start of their intimacy out of thin air:

“I think it’s time…you laid down for a nap. Would you like that?—You can rest up while I make us some dinner.”

Gerard knew right away that it was a proposition—not for sex, but for a scene. He was frightened and embarrassed still, but Ray’s gentle voice had kept him at least somewhat calm. He couldn’t deny that he’d started developing a crush on Ray after learning about his sexuality and at that moment he realized Ray might just have one on him as well.

There was no going back after that either. If he refused and just shuffled away into his room and hid, they’d never go back to how casual their friendship had been. He would have to move out… But if he and Ray started dating and things went wrong he’d have to move out as well…

Gerard caved in that moment. He went with his gut instincts, refusing to succumb to the fears his last relationship had instilled in him, and replied:

“Okay, Daddy.”

It developed so slowly after that moment, too. The next day they’d both acted like nothing happened until later in the week Ray insisted Gerard come cuddle with him on the couch. Gerard dared to bring his fuzzy, purple blanket with him and snuggled up next to Ray.

The next time they snuggled, Ray insisted Gerard bring his pacifier and it just started snowballing from there. Gerard moved into Ray’s bedroom, brought his stuffies and his blanket, and turned his old bedroom into a joint studio/playroom. It’d been almost two years since then and things couldn’t be better.

“Gee? It’s time to get out now. You’ve been in there a long time.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Gee called, setting both of his rubber duckies on the edge of the tub and leaning forward to pull the plug. When Ray heard the water start to drain he opened the door and came inside, smiling fondly at Gee while readying a towel.

“Let’s get you rinsed off,” Daddy said after all the bubbles had washed down the drain. He turned on the bathtub faucet and filled a plastic cup with tepid water before using it to rinse Gee’s hair of the left over suds. He filled the cup three times—rinsing Gee’s hair, shoulders, and belly before helping him to stand up.

They kissed as Daddy wrapped the towel around Gee’s shoulders and fluffed him dry.

“Put your toys away, Baby. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Okay,” Gee said, his eyes lighting up as he held the towel tight around his shoulders. He knew what it meant when Daddy said to meet him in the bedroom and he couldn’t be any happier.

Daddy had Gerard on his back immediately after he had gotten out of the bath, and Ray laid him down on his back, spreading his thighs, and admiring Gerard’s body. Gerard wasn’t fat but he wasn’t thin either, and Ray loved it when Gerard would wrap his thighs around him as they fucked, or the way they would squeeze Ray’s head as he ate him out. Ray loved Gerard’s thighs so much, and he loved when his baby made helpless noises and cries because the pleasure was way too much to handle for his Little.

Ray loved being a Daddy, he loved the control and the feeling of being looked up to, and the way his baby trusted him with everything. Gerard wouldn’t second-guess Ray, and they both knew that, too, but Gerard was sassy and would disobey but nevertheless, Gerard _still_ trusted Ray with his life.

Ray ran his fingers and hands up Gerard’s body and began to apply pressure that almost felt like a massage. Gerard moaned a little bit as his cock had caught onto what was going on, and Gerard smiled at Ray. Ray leaned down, pressing kisses from Gerard’s navel to his lips, and back down again as Ray wanted to kiss every part of  Gerard, not missing a piece of skin. Ray’s hands went a little lower, starting to stroke Gerard’s cock, letting the pre-come gather there, and then used that as lube to make things slicker.

Gerard started making tiny whimpers and pleas for his Daddy, and his hips thrust up of their own accord. Ray flipped him over so he was on his hands and knees, and spread his cheeks, admiring his hole. Ray got up and went over to their toy drawer and said, “Close your eyes, Baby.”

Gerard did as he was told and sighed, getting comfortable with being on his knees and elbows. The dark scared Gerard a little bit but he knew he was safe and sound when he was around Ray, because Ray was always a good Daddy even when Gerard made some bad choices. Ray is the sweetest and most caring Daddy that Gerard has ever had, and there was only one before Ray, and he was so bad at it—it was like having a Master rather than a Daddy.

Gerard felt Ray’s presence come closer, hovering over him before he felt something go over his eyes. He knew exactly what it was. Gerard has never been good with blindfolds; they always scared him, and made him want to curl into a ball. His previous Daddy had always used them when he “disobeyed,” or made him wear it during sex. He hated it. Gerard really hated not knowing what was going to happen to him, _especially_ if he couldn’t see.

Gerard tried evening out his breathing before he was sent into a panic attack that would ruin their night, but he couldn’t help it—it was beginning to be too much, and he didn’t want to do this anymore. He wanted this damn blindfold off of him! However, Ray walked away and went to the end of the bed, looking at Gerard’s hole, and started thumbing the rim as his other hand opened the bottle of lube. Gerard had heard Ray lube his fingers up before pressing a finger inside, pumping it slowly and then adding another one. Gerard whimpered a little bit, trying to get his hips away. Trying to get the courage to say their safe word.

“P…” Ray heard a p-sound and a sigh, causing him to stop moving his fingers in fear that he misheard Gerard speak their safe word. “P-purple, Daddy,” Gerard finished, falling on his stomach as soon as Ray pulled away.

Gerard felt tears at his eyes and then felt Ray’s strong hands roll him over, taking off the blindfold. Their eyes met and Ray’s face softened as he noticed how upset and scared his baby looked, so he took Gerard’s hands into his and kissed them. Ray sat Gerard up and made him face him, trying to get his baby to talk, but all Gerard could do at that moment was cry because he had been so scared.

“Gee, what happened?” Ray asked, running his fingers through Gerard’s hair. “Baby, what scared you? Please tell Daddy.”

Gerard sniffled and said, “I-I just got scared, t-that’s all.”

“What scared you, hmm?” Ray pressed a delicate kiss to Gerard’s forehead and lay beside him, rubbing his shoulders.

“I-I had a flashback from m-my previous Daddy,” Gerard whined.

“And what did your previous Daddy do, Baby?” Ray urged him. “C’mon. You can tell me—I won’t get mad or jealous.”

“My p-previous Daddy used to hurt me when he put those blindfolds on,” Gerard said, hiccupping and sucking on his thumb for comfort. “Sometimes he’d make me wear them all the time, and he was just a really bad Daddy. I didn’t know what to do! I felt stuck with him.”

“Gee, that’s an abusive relationship.” Ray plucked Gerard’s thumb from his mouth and kissed him.

“Sometimes he would punch me, so I know it was an abusive relationship. I’m glad he broke up with me,” Gerard told Ray, then added, “He was more like a Master—I don’t like Master and Sub, I like Daddy and Little Boy…”

“I know you do, and you don’t need to cry, Baby. I’m here for you.” Ray covered Gerard and himself up with the blankets, snuggling closer as he kept listening to Gerard talk. “What else did your last Daddy do?”

“He would never let me call him by his name, and I would be like ‘but, Frank...’ and he would smack me for it. He wanted sex all the time, and that’s not what DDLB is, right?” Gerard asked. “DDLB is about love and it’s not always about sex, right?”

“Of course, Baby, not all couples have sex,” Ray agreed. “We don’t always have sex, and that’s okay.”

Gerard took a deep breath and looked at Ray, smiling a little bit with all his teeth and pressed a kiss to Ray’s lips. “I love you, and I love how you’re always there for me, Daddy—I think you’re the best Daddy there is. I appreciate how much you do for me. How did I get so lucky? Man, I’m so glad I answered your ad, Daddy.”

“I’m so glad you did too, Baby. I don’t think I can ever get rid of someone as sweet as you,” Ray agreed.

They fell silent and, the next thing Gerard knew, he was lying on his back as Ray started attacking him with his lips and fingers—tickling him and leaving hickeys on his chest. Gerard started laughing, kicking at his Daddy and pleading with him to stop because it tickles, but Gerard secretly loved this. Gerard loved spending time with his Daddy and all the fun things they do together. He loved how they connected so well.

Gerard truly loves his Daddy more than anything else in the world, and he loved how they'd gotten so close over time. He loves the way Daddy's arms would wind around him, making him feel close and secure and so far away from the bad things because he knows his Daddy would fight off the monsters for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> mine: mychemicallyrom  
> jatty's: Jatty_Sinful
> 
> comments or requests??


End file.
